<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Under Wraps — Chanyeol [M] by JunMomney</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22366777">Under Wraps — Chanyeol [M]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunMomney/pseuds/JunMomney'>JunMomney</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band), Love Me Right - EXO (Music Video), Love Shot - EXO (Music Video), Power - EXO (Music Video), Tempo - EXO (Music Video), 우리 옆집에 EXO 가 산다 | EXO Next Door</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Reader-Insert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:29:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22366777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunMomney/pseuds/JunMomney</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Your idle time with him and his love for you is under wraps and you got him wrapped around your fingers</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Park Chanyeol &amp; Reader, Park Chanyeol &amp; You, Park Chanyeol/Reader, Park Chanyeol/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Under Wraps — Chanyeol [M]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’m sorry if you easily get affected by sad endings, this is not for you. I love pain and I just want to share what my kind of angst is, thank you very much. :D </p><p>P.S. This is the first thing I wrote in a very long time, please let me know if my skills are beginning to recede. Also this is short but (bitter)sweet hahaha.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Yeah… Just like that, don’t stop.”</p><p>You whimper as you softly caress Chanyeol’s mop of hair in between your legs. One of your feet outlining his back as well while he’s doing so, so great at eating you out exactly how you like it. His nose, mouth, and tongue buried in between your folds, fingers in and out of you.</p><p>“Fuck, you’re so good, Chanyeol!”</p><p>You cry out when a particular roll of his tongue on your clit hits a nerve so good. You tighten your hold on his hair asudden out of your ministration because of his good agility.</p><p>Chanyeol knew the moment you start to pull his hair is when you’re nearing your peak so he did what he knows will make you cry out his name. He picks up his pace and fucks his fingers into you so fast that your voice shakes as he does so. And he doesn’t stop until you’re leaking onto his fingers.</p><p>Chanyeol swiftly removes his fingers and jumps up on top of you the moment you scream out his name. With your juices glistening on the lower half of his face, Chanyeol dips in to give you a kiss and you love how shameless he is and doesn’t even wipe his mouth before kissing you. The taste of your own pleasure mixed in with his mouth makes your lust even more intensified.</p><p>“Fuck, Chanyeol! Fuck me so good that I forget all the other men I’ve ever been with.”</p><p>Chanyeol’s forehead creases in with what you said, you know that he knows he’s not the only one you’re sleeping with. He seems fine with it in normal situations, but the fact that you mention it during sex drives him wild. It helps him fuck you like a teenager in heat and sometimes even choke you when he pleases to.</p><p>“Say that again, Princess?”</p><p>Chanyeol grabs your jaws roughly with his huge hand, to give your neck wet kisses.</p><p>“I said, fuck me so hard that I forget any man other than you.”</p><p>You whispered with all your might with how much he was holding your neck now.</p><p>And to that, he startlingly rams his cock inside of you. Both your hands reach up to hold his wrist with the hand that was choking you already, not too tight but not loose either.</p><p>He continues to thrust hard and fast while just looking straight at you with so much fire in his eyes.</p><p>He doesn’t seem to get tired, his appetite just seems to get more and more improved the more he continues his onslaught on you.</p><p>You’re all mewls and curses as you reach your high and Chanyeol never waivers with his consistent movements. This is exactly what you like about him, he’s consonant and steady.</p><p>You like him a lot, you like the sex, you like lying next to him and you certainly like the camaraderie when you’re together.</p><p>But sadly, you don’t like him enough to stay.</p><p>So you finally stood up, this time just ten minutes after you both reached your high.</p><p>You always do that to him, and he is used to you leaving first. Nothing new for Chanyeol.</p><p>However, this time, you did not take your time. You did not do what you usually do after he made you cum multiple times during the nights you see each other.</p><p>You usually use your phone to check on your SNS for about fifteen or so minutes. Cuddle him a bit and give him a taste of your sweet side for a fraction of a time and then go ahead and leave him hanging, just when his heart is about to burst and believe that you might actually truly love him to go on and take a shower and use his expensive shampoo and conditioner and then leave his flat.</p><p>But right now, you’re hurrying to put on your clothes. Not even bothering to wipe yourself clean and just put on your underwear like the stickiness doesn’t bother you. He knows the combination of both your release bothers you a lot when it trickles down your thighs. But today is different and it distresses Chanyeol a lot.</p><p>“Not gonna shower?”</p><p>He asks carefully, slowly pushing himself up his bed to look at your form properly.</p><p>“Nah.”</p><p>You stopped putting on your clothes for a bit to answer him nonchalantly.</p><p>“Oh—”</p><p>Chanyeol’s only response. He was taken aback by your sudden honesty. Usually, you will make up a little lie not to hurt his feelings.</p><p>Before you pull open Chanyeol’s bedroom door, looked back at him to inform about your new rule.</p><p>“Ah, by the way… Don’t contact me, okay? Wait for my call or text. It depends on my mood.”</p><p>You gave him a half-smile and his face fell when you told him what you just said.</p><p>“W–why? You hiding a boyfriend somewhere out there?”</p><p>Chanyeol joked a bit, to save face.</p><p>“Actually, yeah.”</p><p>You deadpanned and proceeded to leave, banging the door closed on your way out.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>